FanFic GoC KOZMOTIS PITCHINER
by MARYXULA
Summary: Siempre hay un punto de inicio y un punto de final. Cuando Pitch Black llegó, Kozmotis se marchó... ¿Pero fue para siempre o aún queda una pequeña esperanza de que regrese de la oscuridad? ONESHOT (Vano intento de narrar una historia con mis personajes favoritos)


**NOTA DEL AUTOR:  
**Kozmotis Pitchiner y su hija Emily Jane Pitchiner son personajes creados por Williams Joyce  
Historia narrada en tercera persona  
Sólo un vano intento de narrar algo que de verdad me emociona en el trágico pasado de mi personaje favorito de Rise of The Guardians y Guardians of Childhood, la serie de libros de la que deriva,(Origen de los Guardianes y Guardianes de la infancia) Pitch Black n_nU  
ONESHOT

_ No puedo creerte si ya no sé ni quién soy. _  
_ Perdería la mano por tocarte solo hoy. _  
_ Hazme una señal y dime hacia dónde voy. _  
_ Fingiría de nuevo pero no sé dónde estoy, yo..._

**FanFic ROTG**  
**Una pequeña luz en un mundo de sombras**

Entre sus largos dedos de piel grisácea estaba la imagen de una niña protegida por un frágil cristal rodeado por un dorado circulo con pequeños relieves que a pesar del largo tiempo aún le conferían un aire distinguido y bello. Sólo haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, arrugando su ancha frente, el oscuro ser hallaría dentro del oscuro vacío que era su mente una borrosa imagen idéntica aunque claro estaba, sus dedos albergaban un tono menos preocupante...

**xoxoxox**

-¡Papá! -Una voz reclamaba su atención. Aguda pero agradable a sus oídos como el trinar de los pájaros en primavera. Al levantar la vista mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de disculpa, la niña de igual cabellera negra y ondulante con uno o dos mechones alejados y sobresalientes del resto y grandes ojos de intenso fulgor ambarino, sonriente a pesar de la tristeza y la rabia que desolaban su corazón, agregó. -¿Te gusta? De este modo no te olvidarás de volver. -

Agrandándose su sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada a su pequeña, el general no tardó ni un instante en asentir colocándose el obsequio, quedando sobre su pecho la imagen. Tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, la estrechó y besando su cabecita replicó emocionado, a pesar del esfuerzo que se veía obligado a hacer para mantener el tipo como cualquier otro soldado en su situación:  
-Ohhh cariño, por supuesto que me gusta, siempre irá conmigo. -

Liberándola, antes de ponerse de nuevo en pie, carraspeando, le dijo con voz dulce pero autoritaria:  
-Ahora vuelve con tu madre. Cuanto antes me vaya, antes podré volver. -

Sin embargo la niña en vez de asentir, insistió presa de la inseguridad y la desesperación que esa separación representaba:  
-¿Lo prometes? -

El alto y uniformado hombre abrigado meramente por una espesa capa escarlata ante ella, poniendo una de sus manos enguantadas sobre su pecho afirmó:  
-¡Por mi vida! -

Respirando hondo, ella sostuvo la mirada y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, reteniendo las ganas de llorar, asintió y echó a correr dirección a una de las amplias estancias que el extenso y blanco palacio poseía. Pitchiner se quedó un momento quieto observando como la pequeña figura se alejaba envuelta en la tela plateada de su vestido. .

Su firme promesa fue lo último que el buen general pudo dejarle...

**xoxoxox**

Conteniendo el temblor de todo su cuerpo, débil y pálido, entre sus largos dedos sentía el peso del objeto que contenía la imagen de toda su fortaleza. Nada más que una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes e inquietos coloreados de oro como los suyos, que de cuando en cuando se humedecían conscientes de lo que implicaba toda la imagen en sí. Una realidad lejana, poco a poco utópica como un sueño en el que no hay avance pero su mera visión le iluminaba.

Sin apartar esos ojos de luminosidad apagada a causa del insomnio persistente de los de la pequeña morena que le sonreía, pasaba varias veces cuidadosamente un pañuelo de seda sobre la superficie cristalina a fin de que esa imagen no se tornase borrosa por culpa del polvo, culpable de sus toses y eventuales estornudos. La sonrisa que nacía en el hombre era inaguantable para las sombras que se revolvían entre susurros y voces tenues a la par que conspiradoras cuando ningún lamento parecía valer para obtener libertad. Era todo lo que podía hacer, devolverle una sonrisa, rememorando su promesa. Ya quedaba menos, así se repetía al final e inicio de cada día.

Siempre igual, sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en un ritual obsesivo pero tan necesario como la higiene o el alimento de su cuerpo.

Ejecutado en cada leve momento que él podía permitirse para sí en la apenas espaciosa habitación que ocupaba apartado por los muros de todo aquello habitante de la oscura e inmensa prisión en la que su existencia, su solitaria y monótona existencia tomaba lugar, el general ya establecido como único guardián hasta que lo impensable se hizo real, contra sí ya que bien era conocida su nobleza y férrea dedicación a la justicia en lo ancho y extenso del universo, salvaguardando la paz de seres como ellos. Precisamente gracias a esa desagradable y molesta obsesión del héroe, también padre.

Exacto, la solución a sus problemas siempre había estado ahí pero no se habían parado a pensar en ella hasta que alguien sí. La manifestación de diversos miedos a lo largo del universo sintieron que era su hora de jugar y así lo hicieron, poniendo toda su maldad en ello.

-¿Papá? -Sonó una voz inconfundible para Pitchiner, que levantó la vista confuso la vista del retrato. -¡Papá! -Continuaron las sombras llamándolo como lo haría su hijita del alma, disfrutando intensamente de la inseguridad del hombre que tragando saliva tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que esa voz no podía ser otra cosa que un efecto secundario de sus malas noches. -¿Papá, dónde estás? -El pobre hombre negaba con su cabeza a cada intento, cada vez más desgarrador para su corazón de padre, tapándose los oídos con las manos. -¡Papá! ¡Por favor! Esta oscuro, tengo miedo... ¿Estás ahí?- Empezaron a rogar con voz temblorosa entre lloros las sombras, llegando al punto más algido de su actuación. Incapaz de resistir los llantos de terror de su hija, el general se quebró, su razón que se tambaleaba en tan fina linea cayó justo como querían las sombras, escondidas en el fondo de sus oscuras celdas.

-¡Cariño! -Le oían gritar con una excitación que no creyeron volver a sentir acompañado del trote que emitían sus botas contra el suelo, rompiendo el silencio. -¡No tengas miedo! Sólo aguanta un poquito más. -

Aunque era cierto que ansiaban la libertad, tenerlo así, presa del panico ante la idea de que su hija estuviese sola y perdida en mitad de la oscuridad les creaba mayor satisfacción pero la diversión no iba a quedar en eso se decían expectantes al sonido de las pesadas llaves abriendo las envejecidas puertas de cada celda...

**xoxoxox**

Su boca se quedó ligeramente abierta, como si estuviese a punto de pronunciar su nombre o cualquier otra palabra que demostrase amor pero ningún sonido surgió. Continuó pestañeando, incredulo de los pequeños atisbos de verdad que habían emergido como imagenes en movimiento en mitad de un denso y negro mar. Mas todavía sosteniendo el medallón esos dedos que lo sostenían habían recobrado calor, sí, incluso su color natural, fenomeno que acabo por asombrar para después agravar al espectro como si una pequeña, minuscula parte de su anterior ser aguardase el momento de regresar del olvido...

**Primero decir que soy consciente de lo arriesgado que es escribir este fanfic debida a la poca información que dispongo sobre como se desarrollan los acontecimientos en los libros pero debido a cuanto me emociona y gusta la historia de Pitch Black, especialmente cuando era Kozmotis Pitchiner he querido escribir algo sobre él n_nU (Os aseguro que estoy deseando leer los libros de GoC o al menos aquel que narre su pasado y en cuanto los tenga en mi poder, lo haré) Después quiero comentar que esta historia esta planteada gracias al medallón que Seraphina regaló a su padre y que por lo visto consigue que Pitch Black recuerde algo, aunque sólo sea a su hija, de su otra vida y es que el detalle de ser algo regalado me encanta, lo convierte en un objeto de gran valor simbolico y afectivo, el resto me tomo son cosas venidas de mi mente como impresiones o conjeturas n_nU (Pero los pocos detalles que conozco he intentado respetarlo lo maximo posible) La canción es de Tiziano Ferro, No escaparé nunca más, por alguna razón tiene partes que me recuerdan a la relación de Pitch y Madre Naturaleza XDU**


End file.
